


These Cupcakes Won't Bake Themselves

by voxmyriad



Series: Ficlette Roulette [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Your favourite tf2 pairing, BAKERY AU</p>
<p>After much <s>flailing</s> careful deliberation I picked this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Cupcakes Won't Bake Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [Tumblr](http://tmblr.co/Z8MTfx1P6zRi2)

"We have— _nein, Liebling,_ stop, we have zhe _wedding_ today, two hundred cupcakes, we—we cannot, we are behind already, _Spy!_ ”

Spy rolls his eyes, sits back on his heels, keeping balance with his hands on his Medic’s hips—it is so _tempting_ to ignore him, Spy knows his protests will not last much longer, and Medic _knows_ what barking orders _does_ to him, this is abso _lutely_ unfair—but at the same time Medic is right, so he sighs, stands, leans in to place a kiss on his Medic’s jaw.

Then he whispers something _absolutely filthy_ in French and is on the other side of the kitchen calmly measuring flour, because they have two hundred cupcakes to deliver and they are behind already.


End file.
